A Real Family
by RainbowShelby
Summary: Cordy's father was in Azakaban, Her mother died leaving her in the care of the Malfoys. so when her father write to say he wants to see her. What will Cordy Black do, meet her father for the first time in years. or turn to the dark side.


A Real Family

-Around Christmas 5th Year-

I sat at lunch waiting go the mail. Finally my owl, Cuppy, Flew in and landed next to me. He dropped a letter on my plate I laugh and feed him some of my bread. He eats as I open up the letter.

_My Little Wolf,_

_I'm writing this at the Black family home. I am hid out here now and I can't wait to see you again. I know you resent me because I left you to stay at the Malfoy's; but I would like to change that. Will you come to my home for Christmas? I want to try to make this work between us.  
>Padfoot<em>

I reread it and sigh. Did I want to go see my father? Suddenly a random owl dropped a letter onto my plate and flew away. I open it and instantly recognize the writing.

_Cord,_

_By now your father has sent you the letter. And I know right now you are second guessing what to do. But I think you should take up on your father's offer. I also will be there and I haven't seen you since 3__rd__ year neither has your father. So please Cord think about it you wouldn't have to put up with Draco. We can have the gifts sent to us after they send them to Hogwarts. Please think about it.  
>Moony<em>

I sigh and write to my father telling him I would come to the Black house for Christmas but only because we haven't seen him in a while. And that if his godson says anything about me staying there I was gone.

"So are you coming home this Christmas?" Draco asks me as he sits down at the potion table.

"No I'm staying here." I lie, "I haven't finished my transfiguration project yet."

"That sucks." He says

"Shut up and go sit somewhere else." I growl. When he doesn't move I stand up and walk to sit by Luna and Nicolie.

"What do you want?" Nicolie asks, before I can answer Snape comes into the room.

* * *

><p>-On the train-<p>

I sat in the compartment praying that Draco doesn't come in. the compartment door opens and I squeal

"Draco I can explain!" I yell.

"I'm not Draco and you don't need to explain anything." The stranger says; I look up and there stood Fred.

"Hey."

"hi." I say, he walks in and sits down, "what are you doing?"

"It got stuffy in our compartment. Everyone is worried about my dad."

"I heard about that. I'm sorry."

"thanks." He says smiling. Suddenly I saw blond go by. I pulled Fred's hat of his head and pull it on and hide my face in his chest. I hear the door open and I sucked in my breathe.

"If it isn't the twin weasel." I hear my cousin sneer. "Why aren't you with your blood-traitor family?"

"It's none of your business." Fred says.

"What doesn't your family like her?" he asks

"Just go bother someone else." Fred says holding me tighter. I hear my cousin laugh and walk out. I look up at Fred.

"thanks." I say.

"Why are we hiding from our cousin?"

"Because he thinks I'm staying at Hogwarts over Christmas."

"Where are you really going?"

"My fathers." I simply state. Which was true in a sense I wouldn't look like myself around him and his family, only Lupin and my father will see the real me. To the Weasley's, Hermione and harry I would be a girl turned into a werewolf that Lupin takes in.

"Sounds fun. According to mum, Lupin has taken in a weregirl." He says smiling. "The only werewolf I know is Lupin so it will be fun to meet a new one."

I laugh and nod.

"My godfather is a werewolf." I say smiling

"Really?"

"I have two actually. Mum and dad wanted both of their best friends to be my godfather."

"Really where's your other one?"

"He died." I say thinking of Harry's father James. What would Wonder Boy think if he found out that his father and mother were my God parents? He'd flip a lid I bet. I smile to myself

"I'm sorry." Fred says standing up. "We're almost to the station I better go before my brother comes looking for me."

"Okay I'll see you after Christmas." I say smiling.

"You're not as bad as I thought you would be Malfoy." He says smiling.

"You're pretty cool too, for a Weasel." I smirk. He walks out and waves through the window. I sigh and look out the window.

Twenty minutes later I stepped off the train and looked for my godfather. I see him talking to Harry; he looks at me and says goodbye. Minutes later we are at his house getting ready to make our way to my father's house.

"You need to take this potion every morning before you come out and get breakfast." He says handing me enough for the whole holiday.

"If they snoop?"

"It's potion for your problem." He says.

"What you have is not a problem, Moony." I say hugging him. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>-At the Black House-<p>

I stood timidly as the house appeared and we entered.

"You must be Jessica." A redheaded woman, who had to be the Wesley's mother, says smiling.

"Yes ma'am." I say, "You must be Mrs. Weasley?"

"Molly, dear."

"Okay molly."

"FRED GEORGE!" she yells, the twins Apparited out of nowhere and scare her. "Take Jessica's things to her room?"

They nod and take my things and disappear again. I look at Remus and he understands what I wanted.

"I'm going to see Sirius. So he can meet Jessica."

"Of course." Molly says walking away I smile as Remus leads me to my father; when we get to him I find Harry and him talking.

"Hello Harry." Remus says.

"Hey Lupin." He replies

"Um harry can you leave us for a moment." My father says. Harry nods and leaves. As soon as he was gone I hug my father.

"daddy." I say he spins me around and laughs.

"Cordy Hun, you have grown since the last time I saw you." He says kissing my forehead.

"Well let's see I was 13 when I last saw you. I'm 15 now." I say smiling he nods and hands me something wrapped in green paper. I look at him

I tare open the package and inside was an old looking necklace. I smile and put it on.

"It was your mother." He says sadly, "she threw it at me before she took you and left."

I hug him

"Thank you." I say smiling. A knock on the door breaks us apart

"Who is it?" My father says

"It's molly, dinner is ready.

* * *

><p>-Later on that week-<p>

"We're going to see Arthur." Molly says as the Weasley clan along with Harry and Hermione walk out of the house. I smile; finally I got some time to talk to dad. I walk into the kitchen and my dad sat a mug of hot chocolate in front of me.

"So how is school?" he asks

"good." I say smiling

"What are you best subject."

"Potions and Transfiguration." I explain. "I've been talking with McGonagall."

"About?" he says grinning already knowing what I was going to say.

"About becoming an animagus."

"What animal?"

"Alaskan Klee Kai." He looks at me confused

"It's a dog that resembles a wolf." He nods

"Are you following in your old dad's footsteps?"

I smile.

"Maybe." I say smiling. He smiles and nods

"Be careful." He says kissing my forehead and hugging me, "I don't want to lose you."

"I love you dad."

* * *

><p>-The last day of break-<p>

I sigh and sit up. This break seemed like a dream. I got to spend the whole holiday with my Father without being harassed but as every good thing in my life it had to end. A knock on my door made me jump.

"What I'm not ready yet so please don't come in." I say going to grab my last potion.

"It's me Cor-Jessica." My father says.

"Come in." I say smiling. The door opens and walks in.

"Ready to go back?" he asks I frown

"So I can put up a front? No thank you." I say sitting down on my bed. He sits next to me and hands me another package. I open it and it was a ring.

"It's the black family ring" he says, "I found it and I want you to have it." I smile

"Thank you." I say smiling. He nods

"Remus says you don't have to take your potion today he'll take you when he gets here. As for the others I told them you were sick and not to be bothered. Molly agrees." He says standing up.

I sigh.

"What's wrong?" he asks

"I don't want to go back." I whisper. He smiles

"And I don't want you to but you have to continue your schooling." He says, "So you can become an Auror and get that slime Peter."

"Yes dad." I say smiling; he hugs me.

"This is totally out of my character; but I love ya kid."

"I love you too dad." He kisses my forehead and a knock on the door makes us look up

"Who is it?"

"Remus." I hear as my father stands up and opens the door. "I'm afraid it's time to go to the train."

I sigh and nod.

"I love you my little wolf." My father says hugging me.

"I love you too dad." I whisper wishing things were different.

I hear Remus sigh, tears stinging my eyes I pull away from my father.

"I'll always be here for you." He says. I nod as Remus makes my things pocket size and I take his arm. He Apparites and we're at the platform.

I hug Remus and grab my now larger bags and walk on to the train and finding a compartment ready to go back to school so I could spend the summer with my father.

* * *

><p>-The end of the year-<p>

Luna had ran off with harry and his friends; she told me before she left that harry had been having weird dreams and that she believed they were very important to killing the dark lord. I didn't have the heart to tell her there was no hope in the world that pretty boy Potter would kill the dark lord. So when Luna didn't arrive at dinner that night I was worried. I ran up to Dumbledore's office to find him gone. I ran to the next person I trusted.

"Professor." I say entering the potion classroom.

"Ms. Malfoy what are you doing out of bed?"

"It's Luna sir. She wasn't at dinner and nobody in the Ravenclaw house knows where she is." I explain

"The Lovegood girl. She probably got lost looking for god knows what."

"She's not crazy. She told me that potter had been having weird dreams."

"It seems that she went off with potter than." He says standing up. "Stay here."

"Professor, can u do something for me?" he nods

"If u find her and she's hurt in anyway. Can u kill potter for me? Or bring him back so I can do it."

A small smile plays on Snape lips.

"You know as well I that neither I nor you can do that." I nod

"Even though he thinks you and I are death eaters?"

"Stay here!" he says curtly then walking out.

I waited for hours and finally I got bored. So I started walking around the school. I hear a commotion outside of the great hall so I walked towards it.

I watched as the Auror's escorted Luna and the others into the school. I was ready to go over there and yell at Luna for making me worry about her.

"Cordelia." The voice of Remus caught me by surprise.

"Why are you here?" I ask confused. His eyes become sad

"Nobody's told you yet?"

"Told me what?"

"Your father died tonight." I gaze at him and become angry, I look and see harry talking along with Hermione and Ron.

"It's all his fault isn't it?" I ask

"It's the death eat-"

"ISN'T IT!"

"Padfoot was trying to protect him." Tears form in my eyes and I hug Remus.

"I just got him back." I cry, my godfather holds me as Dumbledore approaches us.

"Ms. Malfoy I am very sorry for your lost." He says placing his hand on my arm. I pull away

"I want to go home." I snap. Dumbledore nods.

"Take her home she's already taken her exams so there is no reason for her to stay."

Lupin takes I arm and we walk out of the school.

"Cordy I know you want to hurt Harry but don't do anything stupid please."

I look at him and nod

"I promise."

"Please."

"Okay Remus I promise not to do anything stupid when it comes to harry potter." I say as he apparates us to the Malfoy house.

"My dear what are you doing home so early?" my aunt asks hugging me.

"Sirius died today." Remus says.

"How?"

"Bellatrix." Remus says, I gasp. My favorite aunt had killed my father. I went up to my room and started to cry.

Later that night my aunt came to me and held me.

"I'm very sorry about what happen." She says handing me a big box and a smaller box. "Here."

"What is it?" I ask, I open the larger one and it was a laptop.

"I put a spell on both items so they never need to be charge." I hug her as I open the last box and it's an IPod.

"Thank you."

"You're going to have a big decision."

"Will you be mad at me if I chose to be on Dumbledore's side?"

"Your uncle and your cousin will. But I won't. You are free to make your own decisions." She says, "You are your mother child."

She left me as I stared out of the window of my room. Things were going to change drastically and I know who I would choose in the end.

* * *

><p><strong><em>so here's the deal. my friend and i started a fanfiction page together. well she backed out. so i'm taking our stories down, rewriting them some and re posting them on my fanfiction, this is a prequel per say to our 'The Magic of Love'. which i have to rewrite. so please review and stand by for the first chapter of "the magic of love'<em>**

**_shelbs_**


End file.
